InuYasha's Twin
by LostxAndxFading
Summary: What if InuYasha had a twin sister? This is about InuYasha's twin sister, InuMaru. She meets InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha, Kagome and InuMaru struggle to kill Sapicooyu, an evil, posessing demon.
1. Evil or Good?

A/N: Hey! This is my first fic. I just love that hanyou, InuYasha! ;) This is my first InuYasha story, so I hope you all like it! ï

Title: InuYasha's Twin

Rating: PG-13 for the language.

Summary: What if InuYasha had a twin sister...(I have the beginning worked out along with most of the story, but I'm not quite sure about how to end this story yet. Don't worry, I'll figure it out soon!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. (I want InuYasha, though!) However, I do own InuMaru.

InuYasha's Twin

Chapter One

InuYasha and Kagome were walking in a forest, InuYasha smelling the air.

"What is it?" asked Kagome as she saw InuYasha stop to smell the air for the tenth time.

"I smell something. It smells kind of like Sesshomoru, but more feminine," replied InuYasha. This was a strange scent. It smelled like Sesshoumaru and a little bit like him, but he didn't tell Kagome that part.

"Oh,' sighed Kagome. _InuYasha is just being his weird self again, _she thought.

All of a sudden InuYasha turned to the right and started walking. "Come on," he muttered.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to a spring to bathe. I'm so stinky," complained Kagome.

InuYasha whipped around. "I want to find out who that smell belongs to. So come on!" he demanded, his golden eyes burning deeply into Kagome's.

"Ok, ok. Keep your shorts on!" exclaimed Kagome. She had never seen InuYasha be so serious before.

InuYasha and Kagome soon came to the edge of the forest. They stepped out into the clearing and gasped at what they saw.

In front of InuYasha and Kagome stood a 15 meter long black snake with fangs dripping with poison!

InuYasha mentally kicked himself for not sensing the danger earlier.

A girl was skillfully dodging the snake as it lunged at her time and time again. She was wearing the same type of robe InuYasha was wearing, except it was black She grabbed a skimpy little sword and held it up in front of her. It transformed into the Tetsusaiga!

InuYasha gasped and felt for his Tetsusaiga. 'What the h?' It was there, but how was it possible for the girl to have the Tetsusagia when InuYasha had it with him?

The girl dodged the snake once again and grabbed onto his neck. The snake's sharp scales were cutting into the girl's bloody hands.

The snake roared angrily and shook his huge head; the girl held on. The snake stopped shaking his head as he spotted InuYasha and Kagome.

Kagome gave a squeal of fear as the snake started slithering towards her and InuYasha.

The girl shoved the Tetsusagia into the snake's throat.

The snake stopped in his tracks, his red eyes bulging out.

The girl leapt to the ground, her Tetsusagia still lodged deeply in the snake's throat.

The snake was still as night when all of a sudden he gave an angry roar and burst, spraying the girl, Kagome and InuYasha with black blood.

"That is so gross!" shrieked Kagome. "Now I really need a bath!"

The girl turned to InuYasha and Kagome. "Are you two alright?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Kagome immediately.

"Who are you?" demanded InuYasha, readying his claws.

"I'm InuMaru," replied InuMaru as she wiped black blood from around her eyes.

"InuMaru...that name sounds strangely familiar. Do you I know you?" asked InuYasha, his eyes looking deeply into InuMaru's.

"Umm...maybe. I'll tell you in time," answered InuMaru.

"Tell me now, youkai!" exclaimed InuYasha as he waved his fist in InuMaru's face.

"Actually, I'm not a youkai," admitted InuMaru "I'm a hanyou, just like you InuYasha."

"How do you know me? Tell me you fool!" growled InuYasha dangerously. He was done fooling around with this stupid hanyou.

"I said I will tell you in time! Now stand down!" roared InuMaru with surprising boldness.

"Guys, guys! Please stop fighting!" screamed Kagome.

InuYasha was very surprised, but he didn't show it. "Who are your parents?" he asked calmly.

"The same ones as yours. InuYasha, don't you see? We're brother and sister. More than that, we're twins!" exclaimed InuMaru, her golden eyes sparkling happily.

InuYasha, Kagome and InuMaru had built a campfire. They were all silently sitting around it.

InuYasha looked at InuMaru who was staring into the flames. '_She does look like me. She has my golden eyes, my silver hair, my dog-like ears, my claws, my bold personality and ability to hold the Tetsusaiga!' _thought InuYasha.

"I'm tired, see you in the morning everyone!' smiled Kagome before curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

InuYasha and InuMaru were staring into each other's eyes, searching for a clue to one another's thoughts.

"So, do you believe me yet?" demanded InuMaru, not breaking eye contact.

InuYasha turned away from InuMaru and looked up at the stars, lost in thought.

"Answer me already!" snapped InuMaru. "I need to know before I go to sleep, or else I just won't be able to fall asleep."

"I do," muttered InuYasha. "Now shut up."

"Fine. I can tell that we are going to be a really good brother and sister," growled InuMaru sarcastically.

InuYasha curled into a ball and fell asleep.

InuMaru began to stare into the flames again. "He is asleep, now what?" she asked the flames.

'_Now you kill him with your Tetsusaiga,'_ came a raspy voice from the flames.

A crazy glint came into InuMaru's eyes as she held the Tetsusiaga above InuYasha's throat.

A piercing scream echoed around the clearing.

A/N: How was that? I don't really don't know what to think of it. Please review me and give me your opinion on the first chapter. I'm not going to write the second chapter until I get some reviews on the first chapter... I know that may sound mean, but I really want to know what the people think of it. (I changed this chapter around a tiny bit, but not enough to matter.)

whitefang's hottie


	2. Sapicooyu

A0/N: This is the second chapter of InuYasha's Twin. Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! That really helped boost my confidence about this story! I hope this chapter is good. I'll leave that up to you to decide! I also added a little bit about Miroku and Sango, because I got some helpful reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters. I own InuMaru and Sapicooyu.

InuYasha's Twin

Chapter Two

Sango and Miroku were walking in the forest.

'Do you think it was wise to leave InuYasha and Kagome alone?' asked Sango.

'Nope,' replied Miroku. 'But we need to go to town. If it's true that a whole bunch of demons are holding hostages, the people need my wind tunnel!'

'True,' agreed Sango.

The two started to run as they came up towards the town.

InuMaru was pinned against a tree by two of Kagome's numbing arrows, one in each shoulder. She was the one who had screamed.

Kagome was standing with another arrow ready to fire. "You...you foul creature!" she shouted.

"B!" yelled InuYasha as he stood up and realized what InuMaru was about to do to him before Kagome hit her with two arrows.

InuMaru's eyes were clouded over, her body numb with blood flowing from each shoulder.

"I can't believe she tried to kill you! Are you okay?" asked Kagome as she ran over to InuYasha.

"Yes, I'm fine. I really trusted her...I don't think that was her acting," muttered InuYasha.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Kagome. "You saw her standing over you with the Tetsusaiga above your throat!"

InuYasha was silent. He was watching a black ghostly shape float out of InuMaru's wounds.

"What the-"began Kagome before she let out an ear-piercing scream.

The black shape had flown right down Kagome's throat!

"Kagome!" exclaimed InuYasha. "Are you okay?"

"Die InuYasha!" screamed a raspy voice from Kagome's throat. Kagome let an arrow fly towards InuYasha.

InuYasha leapt clear from the arrow. "What the h do you think you're doing?" he demanded angrily.

"Die!" screamed the voice as Kagome shot another arrow at InuYasha.

InuYasha dodged the arrow and shoved Kagome up against a tree, making her drop her bow and arrows. "Who are you?" he growled.

The voice laughed tauntingly. "I am Sapicooyu, an evil spirit and my goal is to destroy you!" screamed the voice before Kagome kneed InuYasha in the stomach.

InuYasha stumbled backwards, but regained his balance. "Well, you picked the wrong hanyou to deal with!" roared InuYasha as he grabbed his Tetsusaiga.

"Before you lodge that Tetsusaiga deeply into Kagome's heart, would you like to know the consequences?" asked the voice.

"What are you talking about?" demanded InuYasha, paused with the Tetsusaiga in striking position.

"If you kill me in one of my bodies, then every body I've been in dies as well. That means InuMaru, Kagome and a lot of other innocent people," smiled Kagome as she counted the people off on her fingers.

"D it," muttered InuYasha angrily.

"I would have stayed in that hanyou's body," continued Kagome. She was still unarmed. "The stupid girl had to hit InuMaru with an arrow and make InuMaru bleed, so I had to come out."

InuYasha smiled. "Your first mistake, you told me how to get you out of Kagome's body!" exclaimed InuYasha as he once again pinned Kagome to a tree.

"No!" cried Kagome, her raspy voice tight with worry.

InuYasha trailed his claw over Kagome's arm, making it bleed.

The black ghostly figure seeped out of Kagome's arm. It took the form of the huge snake InuMaru had killed.

"When InuMaru killed you, you seeped into the scratches on her hands!" exclaimed InuYasha angrily. "You are a fool to have messed with my sister!"

"Very good, InuYasha," praised the figure of the snake. "One might actually think you're smart."

"You won't be that smart when I'm through with you!" screamed InuYasha as he hurled his Tetsaiga at the snake. It went right through him!

"Foolish InuYasha. I am a ghost, so nothing you do can hurt me, and vice versa," laughed the snake scornfully. He started to float away.

"Where are you going? Come here and fight, you coward!" yelled InuYasha.

"Don't worry InuYasha. You haven't seen the last of me," hissed the snake as he disappeared.

"Come back here!" yelled InuYasha. He hated it when a bad person or thing got away.

"Wha...what happened?" asked Kagome as she stood up from where she had fallen. She stood up, unstable at first.

"That spirit went into you and controlled you. You tried to kill me with your arrows," replied InuYasha as he looked at InuMaru.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" cried Kagome as she came over to InuYasha and gave him a hug.

InuYasha ignored Kagome and walked over to InuMaru. He started to take one of the numbing arrows out of her left shoulder.

"What are you doing?" demanded Kagome as she walked up to InuYasha and slapped his hand away from the arrow.

"I'm taking out the arrows, what does it look like?" spat InuYasha.

"Don't! Just leave her here. We don't need her, we've got each other," smiled Kagome.

InuYasha started taking the arrows out of InuMaru's shoulders again.

Kagome slapped his hand away once again. "Didn't you hear me? I said we don't need her, we've got each other!" she exclaimed.

InuYasha sent Kagome a look that could freeze fire. "Back off, wretch," he warned.

Kagome shut up and walked off a little ways to watch InuYasha.

InuYasha had to work hard at getting those numbing arrows out of InuMaru's shoulders. Once got them out, InuMaru could move again.

"Are you okay?" asked InuYasha as he helped InuMaru walk over to Kagome.

"I'm fine," muttered InuMaru, embarrassed at being possessed by Sapicooyu. She looked at her feet.

Inuyasha regained his usual cool. "What did you think you were doing anyways? Taking on that snake and letting yourself get possessed! How stupid is that?" he demanded.

"Oh shut up," snapped InuMaru.

InuYasha, InuMaru and Kagome each curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

A/N: Sorry if you like Kagome. I don't like her, so she's kind of a goody goody snob in this story. Trust me, it wasn't supposed to turn out that way, so sorry to you Kagome fans! Reviews are always welcome here! I like to read reviews, so I would appreciate it if you would send some!!! R&R.

whitefang's hottie


	3. The Dragon

A/N: Hey! This is (well duh!) the third chapter of InuYasha's Twin. As I said at the end of the last chapter I'm sorry to all of you Kagome fans. I hope that this chapter is a little bit more interesting than the last two. Well, review if you have some spare time, It'll really inspire me to write if I know what you people think.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters. I only own InuMaru and Sapicooyu.

InuYasha's Twin

Chapter Three

InuMaru stretched and sat up. She looked at InuYasha and Kagome; they were both still asleep. She looked at her shoulder. It had healed up during the night. "God do I need a bath," whispered InuMaru as she walked down a hill to a nearby spring. She stripped herself of her clothing and eased her body into the spring. She was sitting with only her neck and head out of the water.

"May I join you?" asked Kagome from behind InuMaru.

"Sure," replied InuMaru as Kagome took off her clothes.

Kagome walked into the spring and sat beside InuMaru. InuMaru was about as tall as InuYasha, so Kagome felt small and vulnerable.

"So," said InuMaru looking deeply into Kagome's eyes. "I have the feeling you want to talk to me about something."

"Well, actually I do. Are you really InuYasha's twin?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," replied InuMaru, seemingly bored.

Kagome laughed. "You act so much like InuYasha!"

"I'm only his twin," smiled InuMaru sarcastically.

"I have another question. How did you find out that you and InuYasha are twins?" asked Kagome.

"Do you promise not to tell?" asked InuMaru.

"I promise!" exclaimed Kagome as she raised her right hand in the air.

"Okay. When InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and I were just children, Naraku came and took me. He raised me to believe that I was an only child," began InuMaru.

"No! That is so horrible!" exclaimed Kagome, bringing her hands up to her mouth in horror.

"I figured out that I was related to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru because one day I went snooping in Naraku's journal. I happened to flip to the page where it said, 'kidnapped InuMaru successfully. She has no clue she is related to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. She doesn't even know that she and InuYasha are twins!' " replied InuMaru sadly.

"Really?" asked Kagome. She was truly astounded by this news.

"Yes. As soon as I found out that we were twins I went in search of InuYasha. I had no idea he was so cute!" smiled InuMaru.

"Gee thanks," laughed InuYasha as he stepped out from behind a tree.

Both girls shrieked and went farther down into the water.

"You baka!" yelled InuMaru, blushing deeply.

"InuYasha! Go away!" shouted Kagome.

"Okay. I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll go now," sighed InuYasha as he started slowly walking away.

"You better go, mister!" roared Kagome.

"You had better go far, far away, because when I get my hands on you, I'll murder you!" yelled InuMaru furiously.

InuYasha laughed as he disappeared over the side of the hill.

Kagome and InuMaru both stared at the water, not knowing what to say. All of a sudden InuMaru burst out laughing.

"What? What is so funny?" demanded Kagome. She didn't know what there could possibly be to laugh about.

"Isn't that kind of funny how InuYasha was probably there the whole time? We had no idea," snorted InuMaru.

Kagome didn't really find it that funny, but she laughed anyways.

The girls got out of the spring and started to walk back to camp when they saw a dragon fly overhead. It was heading for InuYasha!

"It's heading for InuYasha, hurry!" cried InuMaru as she started to run after the dragon.

"I…I can't! Help, InuMaru, something's got me!" shrieked Kagome.

InuMaru turned around and gasped.

A tree was twisting its branches around Kagome's ankles and making its way up her legs! InuMaru ran to Kagome and tried to loosen the branches that were now bound around her waist.

"InuYasha, help!" screamed Kagome as she saw that the tree branches were slithering their way up InuMaru' legs.

In the distance, the only sound was a dragon's roar.

InuYasha saw the dragon only soon enough to have time to grab his Tetsusaiga. He faced the 500-meter tall dragon with only his Tetsusaiga to aid him.

The dragon took a mighty grab at him with his head, but missed.

"Holy s," muttered InuYasha under his breath.

"I told you I'd be back!" laughed a raspy voice.

"Sapicooyu! What the h is the matter with you?" demanded InuYasha.

Sapicooyu laughed.

"Die, b!" shouted InuYasha as he threw his sword at the creature's throat. The sword lodged deeply into the dragon's throat, and then fell back to the ground, where InuYasha grabbed it.

"Fool, dragon blood is poison! You can't kill me with the Tetsusaiga, this dragon's bones are unbreakable!" sneered Sapicooyu as blood started to spill like a waterfall from the gouge in the dragon's throat.

InuYasha was unarmed now. InuMaru's Tetsusaiga was on the other side of the dragon. "You haven't won, yet!" InuYasha hollered, trying to sound brave.

"I haven't?" asked Sapicooyu. He took a step closer to InuYasha, the poisonous blood dripping only a meter away from him.

InuYash backed up against a tree. "What the h?" gasped InuYasha as the tree bound his arms, legs, neck and chest to the tree. He held on tight to the Tetsusaiga.

"I, Sapicooyu, have finally beaten InuYasha!" smiled Sapicooyu. He gave a roar of triumph.

The dragon's poisonous blood was inches away from InuYasha's unmovable body.

A/N: I think that the beginning of this chapter is a little bit boring, but I really like the end, don't you? Well, once again, I would appreciate some reviews before I write the next chapter. Check out my other stories. They are definitely not as good as this one because when I write, I become InuYasha. R&R.

whitefang's hottie


	4. Demon Form

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews! I love them! This chapter is well, you'll see.

InuYasha's Twin

Chapter Four

The branches of the trees were up to Kagome's chest and InuMaru's waist.

"Help!" shrieked Kagome, her arms pinned to her side.

InuMaru closed her eyes. _'Go away branches. Leave Kagome and I alone. Go back to where you came from,'_ she thought. _'Go away. Go away…'_

"What are you doing? You're crazy just standing there. Branches are up to your chest and my chin! We're going to suffocate!" screeched Kagome.

'_Go away. Go away. Go away…'_ thought InuMaru. Her eyes burst open, shining a bright blue, with no pupils! "Go away branches! Leave Kagome and I alone!" she shouted!

Kagpme gasped as she saw the branches begin to unwind from around the two girls.

InuYasha was pinned up against the tree, the dragon's poisonous blood dripping inches away from his face.

"You die today, InuYasha!" laughed Sapicooyu. "I won't kill you quickly. I'll torture you until you eventually die!"

"You are a disgusting creature," growled InuYasha.

The dragon took a small step closer to InuYasha.

InuYasha screamed in pain as the blood ran down the left side of his face. His face burned, and as the blood soaked into InuYasha's skin, all you could see was bone and blood.

"Go away branches! Leave InuYasha alone! Grab the dragon, you have permission to take the dragon!" yelled InuMaru as she ran towards InuYasha.

The trees let go of InuYasha and grabbed the dragon.

"No!" screamed Sapicooyu as his dragon body got bound to the tree.

InuYasha fell to the ground. "You b," he muttered, as he tried to raise his Tetsusaiga.

"Are you all right?" asked Kagome as she ran up to InuYasha.

'No!' screamed Sapicooyu as Sapicooyu's dragon body was nearly bursting. She grabbed her Tetsusaiga.

InuMaru gasped and yanked InuYasha behind a tree.

'What the h do you think you're doing?' exclaimed InuYasha.

Kagome ran behind the tree.

'The dragon is going to burst, spraying his poisonous blood all over us!' cried InuMaru.

Kaboom!

The dragon burst!

Kagome screamed as some poisonous black dragon blood hit her shoulder.

InuMaru gasped.

Kagome turned around and screamed. The dragon skeleton, dripping in blood was standing behind her!

'Take InuYasha and run!' shrieked InuMaru as she raised her Tetsusaiga above her head.

'No! I'm going to fight!' argued Kagome.

InuMaru stepped between Sapicooyu's dragon body and InuYasha and Kagome.

The dragon skeleton laughed eerily, showing rows of sharp fangs. 'You fool! I now have the power to kill you all!' he screeched.

'Rah!' screamed InuMaru as she leapt toward the dragon, her Tetsusaiga raised.

The dragon grabbed InuMaru with his mighty claws. He showed her up against a tree, pushing on her.

'No!' screamed Kagome.

The dragon was pushing on InuMaru's body so hard that the tree began to bend over!

InuMaru couldn't breathe. She held on to her Tetsusaiga.

'Die,' gasped InuYasha as he raised his Tetsusaiga above his head.

'Fool InuYasha!' laughed the dragon. 'You can't defeat me! Admit it, you've lost! I have defeated InuYasha!'

InuYasha took a step towards Sapicooyu in the dragon's body. 'I will…never…lose to a…a coward like…you,' gasped Inuyasha, feeling the pain of the burns on his face.

'Very well, InuYasha, you have chosen your fate!' roared the dragon. He scooped up InuYasha and pushed him against a tree.

'No! Stop it!' cried Kagome. 'Leave him alone!'

InYasha couldn't breathe.

The dragon turned to Kagome. 'What are you going to do about it?' smirked the dragon. 'Hit me with a numbing arrow? It'll hardly have an effect, as I am just bone!'

'As a matter of fact I will hit you with an arrow!' yelled Kagome. She reached for her arrows. They were gone! 'Oh no.'

'You were saying? You are too much of an annoying little girl, so I'll have to dispose or you!' screeched the dragon. He wrapped his tail around Kagome and brought her up to his face.

'Let me go!' screamed Kagome.

The dragon tightened his grip on Kagome and pushed harder on InuYasha and InuMaru.

Clatter!

InuYasha and InuMaru had dropped their Tetsusaigas!

Sapicooyu in the dragon's body let InuYasha and InuMaru fall, dead. He turned his attention to Kagome. 'They're dead and you're next!' he bellowed.

He raised his claw to give the final blow, but he stopped when the earth started to shake!

Kagome looked at the ground and saw the dead InuYasha and InuMaru stand up. Their eyes were red with a slit of white for pupils. 'Filthy demon scum!' they screamed in unison as they looked at Sapicooyu in the dragon's body.

'They're in demon form!' shrieked Kagome in fright.

A/N: This chapter was fun to write! I hope it wasn't too boring at the beginning. If it was I think I made up for it at the end. If you had the time to read this chapter, please take a minute to review this chapter! I need inspiring reviews before I write the next chapter!

whitefang's hottie


	5. Dream Demon

A/N: Hey! I send my thank you's out to everyone who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it. ;) (There were some pretty inspiring reviews too!) Personally I think that InuYasha is just as cool in demon form as he is in youki form! Well, read on!

InuYasha's Twin

Chapter Five

'Filthy demon scum!' muttered InuYasha and InuMaru in unison as they stood up and looked at Sapicooyu inside the dragon's skeleton.

'InuYasha?' gasped Kagome in fright.

'Fools. Is this the best you can do, InuYasha?' laughed the dragon scornfully. 'I could beat you in my normal ghost form!'

The dragon shoved Kagome up against a tree, and the tree branches held her there. _InuYasha and InuMaru are synchronized or something, _thought Kagome as she struggled in the tree branches.

InuYasha and InuMaru laughed the exact same laugh at the exact same time. 'You are the baka, to have messed with me,' they smiled, showing sharp fangs.

'Fool, InuYasha!' roared Sapicooyu angrily.

'Rah!' screamed InuYasha and InuMaru, their red demon eyes taunting. They brought out their claws.

'All there is of me is bone, and my bones are unbreakable!' yelled Sapicooyu, a little bit alarmed.

InuYasha and InuMaru's claws began to glow blue as they leapt towards the skeleton.

Kagome gasped as she heard the most horrible noise ever.

It sounded like nails on a chalkboard mixed with the screaming of a cat in terrible pain. The noise was in fact the dragon's piercing scream of defeat.

InuYasha and InuMaru landed beside each other on the ground. They turned around and laughed a cruel laugh at the dragon, their red eyes blazing with pleasure.

The dragon was frozen in a silent scream. One by one his bones clattered to the ground in pieces.

Kagome gasped as she realized how strong InuYasha and InuMaru really were. _InuYasha's Tetsusaiga didn't hurt the dragon, but he and InuMaru killed it with their bare hands!_ she thought in fear.

InuYasha and InuMaru stared at the pile of bones on the ground for a moment, then turned their heads towards Kagome, who was still held in place by the tree.

Kagome stopped struggling and tried not to break eye contact with the two demons. She could see through their eyes and into their minds!

InuYasha's mind was focused on Kagome.

When Kagome saw what was on InuMaru's mind, she screamed and looked away.

IunYasha and InuMaru started to slowly walk towards Kagome. InuYasha grabbed her shoulders and swung her to face InuMaru.

InuMaru smiled as she saw the look of horror on Kagome's face.

What Kagome saw on InuMaru's mind was a demon so huge that Kagome could only see the demon's head.

The demon's head had wide, black eyes with white pupils. The demon's head was that of a serpent, drooling blood.

'Kagome,' hissed the serpent head. 'Kagome…get InuYasha. Come to me and bring InuYasha, alive.'

Kagome screeched and turned away from the serpent, closing her eyes.

Thump!

Kagome opened one eye and looked at the ground; InuYasha and InuMaru had fainted.

Kagome tried InuMaru's technique to get the branches off of her. 'Go away branches, leave me alone,' she said.

Noting happened.

'Go away branches, leave me alone,' repeated Kagome.

No such luck.

'Go away branches, leave me alone,' pleaded Kagome.

Once again, nothing happened.

'Go away branches, leave me alone!' screamed Kagome out of frustration. Surprisingly, the branches slithered away from her.

Kagome fell to the ground, feeling InuYasha's chest to see if he was breathing.

Kagome held her breath. She sighed; InuYasha was breathing.

A smile spread across Kagome's face. _Just to be sure_ she thought as she brought her head closer to InuYasha's.

Kagome's lips connected with InuYasha's so ferociously that InuYash'a eyes flew open! He sat up, pushing Kagome off of him.

'What the h did you think you were doing?' he demanded as he stared at Kagome hard in the face.

'I was giving you mouth to mouth,' defended Kagome as she stalked off.

'More like tongue to tongue,' muttered InuYasha. He looked at InuMaru. 'Is InuMaru breathing?' he shouted over to Kagome.

'Think I care?' snapped Kagome before disappearing over a hill.

_May as well check_ thought InuYasha as he stood over InuMaru. He put his hand on her chest. She was breathing.

'InuYasha! I'm not going to come back for a while!' screeched Kagome from a ways away.

_Don't worry; I'll keep busy_ thought InuYasha mischievously.

InuMaru woke up and gasped. There was a dangerous taste on her lips.

'Looks like InuYasha got the better of his sister!' sneered Kagome from a rock nearby. InuYasha was nowhere in sight.

InuMaru sat up wiped her face on her sleeve. 'I think so,' she agreed.

'Aren't you cheesed off at him?' demanded Kagome.

'No,' replied InuMaru simply. 'This is InuYasha we're talking about. You've got to expect these kind of things.'

'It was quite a show,' hissed something huge from behind Kagome.

InuMaru grabbed her Tetsusaiga.

Kagome turned around and gasped. This was the demon from InuMaru's mind!

The demon had a snake head and a huge spider body!

'What the h? Haven't we had enough surprises for today?' demanded InuMaru.

'Not yet, my dear InuMaru, not yet!' laughed the demon as he sprayed a stink on Kagome and InuMaru.

'What the h?' snapped InuMaru, as she wondered what that horrible smell was? 'Oh no! It's fainting-' at this point, InuMaru fainted.

Kagome let out an ear splitting scream. She dropped her bow and arrows before she fainted.

A/N: Near that one scene with InuYasha and InuMaru I guess I was just acting out InuYasha's character. I think I acted him out well! That must mean I really got caught up in this story! Reviews are welcome as always!

whitefang's hottie


	6. Captured!

A/N: Hey! This is not really an interesting chapter if you ask me, but oh well! I own Resenku. Don't you know who that is? Well, read on and you'll find out. This story is kind of just going where ever, you know? The whole story line is different, but I like it this way better! Well, read on!

InuYasha's Twin

Chapter Six

InuYasha was slowly walking along a path, thinking about the kiss that he had given InuMaru.

'Not yet, my dear InuMaru, not yet!' hissed something from way behind InuYasha.

InuYasha whipped around. He sniffed the air. The air wasn't blowing in the right direction for him to catch scent of what had made the hissing noise.

At that moment, Kagome let out a window-shattering scream.

InuYasha took off in the direction of the scream 'InuMaru, Kagome! Hang on!' he yelled.

InuYasha came over a hill. He stopped and looked down into the empty clearing where the girls should have been.

Kagome's arrows lay untouched where they had fallen not minutes before.

InuYasha ripped into the clearing and picked up Kagome's arrows. He sniffed them, but only got the scent of the air around him.

'Fainting gas?' cried InuYasha as he stood up. He covered his mouth, but it was too late; the fainting gas was taking affect.

InuYasha fainted.

Opening his eyes, InuYasha saw that he was in a dark long hallway with one door at the end. Kagome and InuMaru were chained up beside him.

'I wonder when InuYasha will wake up,' Kagome said aloud.

InuMaru shrugged. She was burnt!

InuYasha sat upright and demanded, 'What happened to you, InuMaru?'

Once again InuMaru shrugged.

'She tried to break free, but the chain around her neck electrocuted her!' exclaimed Kagome.

'Damn it,' muttered InuYasha. 'Any idea who did this?'

'Uh…' muttered Kagome, looking frightfully at InuMaru.

InuMaru muttered something.

'Speak up, you baka!' exclaimed InuYasha.

'Resenku!' snarled InuMaru.

'Who?' asked InuYasha. By the look on Kagome's face InuMaru had told her who and it wasn't good.

'Resenku, the master of all the demons, wimps and battlers,' confided InuMaru. 'We killed Sapicooyu, and he probably wants revenge.'

InuYasha laughed. 'It's not like demons haven't tried to kill me before. This Resenku can't be all that hard.'

Kagome and InuMaru looked at InuYasha in disbelief.

'What?' demanded InuYasha, glaring at the two girls.

'This is one of the strongest demons ever, InuYasha. He owns billions and billions of demons. What makes you think that this is going to be a piece of cake?' asked Kagome.

'_Why did Miroku and his wind tunnel have to leave with Sango?'_ thought InuYasha angrily.

'These twin hanyous are going to fight to the finish, even if it's a losing battle!' hollered InuMaru. 'Hear that, Resenku? You've met your match!'

'Bold words from such a little hanyou,' came the loud, scornful laugh of Resenku.

'Rah!'

Sango winced as Miroku threw himself forward, only to get electrocuted by the chain around his neck.

'What are we going to do? This chain is way too strong for me to break it,' said Miroku as he began to pace in the small space the chain would allow him.

'I don't know. What was that snake or spider thing?' asked Sango.

'Resenku. He is the master of all of the demons. Someone we know well must've angered him, or else we wouldn't be here…' began Miroku.

Sango looked at Miroku and they both exclaimed, 'InuYasha!'

Creak.

The door on the other end of the long hallway creaked open and in walked a cloaked figure.

'Resenku! What do you want?' demanded InuYasha, grabbing his Tetsusaiga.

'You killed Sapicooyu, my loyal servant, and I must get revenge,' growled Resenku. He started to slowly walk towards the three figures.

'Sapicooyu?' scoffed InuYasha. 'He was a piece of cake.'

'I saw the whole thing and to me it looked like you two,' Resenku motioned to InuYasha and InuMaru, 'were dead. That cursed transformation you took on killed my servant!'

'That's all he is to you, isn't he?' demanded Kagome. 'To you Sapicooyu was just a servant. No wonder he went bad, no one loved him!

'I've got better things to do than care for a measly servant,' scoffed Resenku.

'Then why are you getting revenge? If you don't even care about Sapicooyu, why are you avenging his death?' demanded InuMaru. 'Seems like a stupid thing to do, if you ask me.'

'No one asked you,' growled Resenku. He was now just 5 meters away from the three friends.

'I like to give my opinion, thank you very much,' snapped InuMaru.

'Rah!' screamed Resenku as he flew over to InuMaru and grabbed her neck. He shoved her up against the concrete wall.

'InuYasha, I…I can't move!' stammered Kagome.

'Neither can I!' exclaimed InuYasha.

'You,' snarled Resenku. 'You are going to die slowly and painfully.'

InuMaru couldn't breath, but she was touching her Tetsusaiga. She managed to keep an unblinking stare straight into Resenku's hood, even though she couldn't see anything.

'You and your friends, all four of them,' added Resenku. 'Are going to die slowly and painfully, while you watch and wait for your turn!'

A/N: I can't tell you how much fun I had writing this chapter. I got to be evil and spooky at the same time. I felt that I needed to add Miroku and Sango in here somewhere. Here's a glossary: baka-idiot. Some glossary, huh? Well, R&R as usual.

LostxAndxFading


	7. Reunion

A/N: Hey, hey, hey! It's Yogi Bear! Sorry, I'm hyper! L.O.L. Umm…so like I own Sapicooyu, InuMaru and Resenku. The other characters are, well duh, from the show InuYasha. Well, here's chapter seven.

InuYasha's Twin

Chapter Seven

Resenku turned around and left the hallway yelling, 'Slow and painful deaths for all of you!'

Bam! The door was shut.

Kagome could move again. She looked at InuMaru angrily. 'What did you do that for?' she screeched. 'We could've died painlessly, but no! You had to open your big mouth and lip off Resenku. Now we are all-are you even listening to me?'

'What did Resenku mean when he said that I had four other friends?' asked InuMaru. 'I'm originally a loner.'

InuYasha gasped. 'I hope he didn't mean Miroku and Sango.'

'For your information, this stupid hanyou…'

'Watch it!' snarled InuMaru.

'…doesn't even know Miroku and Sango!' finished Kagome.

'I'm not a baka, Kagome,' informed InuYasha. 'Stop trying to pick a fight with InuMaru, ok?'

'I'm not trying to pick a fight with InuMaru!' defended Kagome.

'Yes you are.'

'No!'

'Yes.'

'InuYasha!'

'Yes?'

I am not trying to pick a fight with InuMaru!'

'Yes you are.'

No!'

'We could…no. No, that wouldn't work…' muttered Miroku. He had been doing this for the last ten minutes.

'How about we just wait until Resenku comes back. Or would he kill us?' asked Sango, trying to be helpful.

'Resenku is an evil demon, but he is as fair as they come. He'll give you your weapon and take his. He'll let you have a say in things,' replied Miroku.

'Then let's just wait for him to come and we can ask him what's going on,' said Sango simply.

'That is the most obvious conclusion, but unfortunately, Resenku doesn't like to chitchat. He won't tell you why you're here until it really doesn't matter anymore. I think I need to see if we can talk to InuYasha and find out what's going on,' Miroku thought aloud.

'Why didn't you think of that half an hour ago?' demanded Sango.

'I was just thinking too hard, that's all. We'll wait for Resenku to come and ask him if we can speak to InuYasha,' mumbled Miroku as he sat down beside Sango.

'I hope Kagome's all right. She'd better be with InuYasha,' growled Sango.

'She probably is. In the meantime…' said Miroku mischievously as he scooted closer to Sango.

Slap!

'I am not trying to pick a fight with InuMaru!' screeched Kagome.

'Kagome, you are trying, and it's kind of obvious,' muttered InuYasha.

'No!'

'Yes.'

'No!'

'Shut up!' screamed InuMaru. 'Jeez, I don't give a shit whether or not Kagome is trying to pick a fight with me or not! I don't give a shit about a stupid, baka human!'

InuYasha laughed.

Kagome gasped and glared at InuMaru.

Bam!

In walked Resenku. He held out his hands and muttered something. Then Resenku left.

Out of nowhere Sango and Miroku appeared beside InuYasha, still chained to the wall.

'You pervert!' screeched Sango.

'I just-' Miroku had noticed the room they were in. 'InuYasha!'

'Miroku! Sango! Are you two all right?' asked Kagome.

'Yes. Who the heck are you?' demanded Miroku as he laid eyes on InuMaru.

'Nice to meet you too,' snapped InuMaru. 'I am InuMaru.'

'Wow, you sure look like InuYasha!' exclaimed Sango.

'Are you his twin or something?' joked Miroku.

'As a matter of fact, she is,' growled InuYasha. 'Naraku raised her until she ran away after she found out that she had two brothers still alive.'

'Really? Are you single?' asked Miroku.

Whap!

'Ignore him. Nice to meet you, InuMaru,' smiled Sango. She had hit Miroku in the back of the head.

'You're Sango, right?' asked InuMaru.

'Yes. This,' Sango motioned to Miroku. 'Is Miroku. If you're single, don't let him know.'

InuMaru snorted and then turned to InuYasha. 'So, what are we going to do about this situation?'

'Beat the shit out of Resenku and then leave,' answered InuYasha simply.

InuMaru sighed. 'It's not going to be that easy, you know. I've already told you; Resenku owns all of the demons.'

'So? We've got Miroku's wind tunnel,' replied InuYasha.

'Umm…' muttered Miroku.

'What is it now?' exclaimed InuYasha.

'You know how we went to that village and fought off lots of demons with my wind tunnel? Well, my wind tunnel is damaged because I took in too many demons at once. Opening it up could let out all of the demons that I've ever destroyed,' admitted Miroku.

'Why would you do something as stupid as that?' cried InuYasha. 'Now I'm going to have to beat all of the demons alone because you guys aren't strong enough to fight.'

'Bull!' laughed InuMaru. 'It wasn't just you who defeated Sapicooyu!'

'Now we shall really test your strength. This is a stadium. My 5 chosen demons will each pick one of you and try to kill you,' roared Resenku as he strode into the room.

Immediately the room changed into an arena and the chains disappeared.

Everyone grabbed their weapon and held it out in front of themselves.

'The fist and weakest demon you have to defeat is Pasru!' roared Resenku, watching from a balcony up above.

A/N: Whoot! Chapter seven is up and running! Good stuff!


	8. Pasru

A/N: Thanks for all of the support from you guys! I've got this entire story planned out. There are only a couple of other chapters left. Boo hoo, I know. Check out my other stories. They aren't as good as this one, but I'm getting reviews on them! I hope you like this chapter; my imagination was sparked!

InuYasha's Twin

Chapter Eight

A door opened and in walked Pasru.

Pasru had an eagle's body and a porcupine's head. It looked over each person with interest before motioning to Sango.

Clang!

InuMaru, InuYasha, Miroku and Kagome were once again bound to the wall with strong, electric chains.

Sango pulled out her boomerang. 'Bring it on,' she said with a grin.

Pasru took a couple giant steps towards Sango. 'Rah!' he screamed as he lunged at Sango.

Sango leapt to the left just in time, except that Pasru's beak had nicked her, leaving a trail of blood running down her arm.

'Hey Resenku!' cried Sango.

Resenku turned to Sango.

'Where is Kirara?' demanded Sango.

'Locked up. He's not coming out until you kill Pasru or die,' replied Resenku in his evil voice.

InuYasha growled angrily.

'Ok then…' replied Sango as she whipped her boomerang at Pasru.

'Rah!' cried Pasru as he flew up into the air to avoid being hit by the boomerang.

Sango caught her boomerang and threw it at the Pasru in the air.

Pasru once again dodged the boomerang.

Sango caught the boomerang. 'Come on you demon. Too bad your face is screwed up!' she began to taunt.

'What are you doing?' exclaimed Kagome. 'You'll be killed!'

'She knows what she's doing,' replied Miroku.

'Come on you stupid demon! You're a wuss!' cried Sango.

Pasru screamed angrily as he lunged for Sango.

At that moment Sango whipped out her boomerang and threw it at the oncoming demon.

There was no time for Pasru to dodge the boomerang. He screamed in pain as the boomerang sliced right through him.

Bits and pieces of the demon fell softly to the ground.

'Now, bring out Kirara!' exclaimed Sango.

'Very well.' Resenku did a couple of weird movements with his hands and Kirara appeared beside Sango.

'Kirara!' cried Sango as she ran up to the frightened cat.

'Now, you may stay to watch your friends fight or leave in peace,' said Resenku.

'I will stay and help them fight,' replied Sango.

'Helping them fight is not a choice. You may stay and watch or leave,' growled Resenku in a stern voice.

'I'll stay then!' snapped Sango angrily.

'Very well, you have made your choice. The next demon is Sashu!' roared Resenku as Sango was bound to the wall by chains.

Sashu walked into the arena. She was a lunch lady! Looking from one person to the next she nodded at Kagome.

Kagome walked away from the wall and looked uneasily at Sashu. 'Umm…'

'Would you like some?' asked Sashu as she held out a bowl of bubbling gray goo.

'Gross!' shrieked Kagome. 'I mean…umm…'

'You don't like my cooking? Rah!' screamed Sashu. She gulped down the bowl of green goo and her maiden clothes fell off! Underneath her skin was green and just like armour! Her arms were twice as long!

'Oh my god!' exclaimed Kagome.

Sashu raised a green arm and pointed it at Kagome. 'Die!' The gray goo sprayed out of Sashu's arm and towards Kagome.

Resenku laughed at the disgusted look on Kagome's face as she wiped goo away from her mouth.

Kirara growled uncertainly.

'What the hell?' muttered InuYasha.

'What do I do?' cried Kagome as she unsuccessfully tried to dodge another blast of goo.

'Kagome, eat some of it!' shouted Miroku.

'Are you insane?' demanded Kagome, giving Miroku a funny look. 'This stuff is so gross!'

'Sashu didn't turn unto the monster until she ate that stuff. Fight fire with fire, Kagome!' ordered Miroku.

'Don't you mean fight goo with goo?' muttered Kagome before she looked at InuYasha for support, once again getting splattered with gray bubbling goo.

'God Kagome, just eat it!' yelled InuYasha, straining on his chains.

Kagome took a deep breath and swallowed a mouthful of the goo.

'Kagome?' InuMaru said uncertainly.

Kagome was frozen in the spot, her mouth open in a silent scream.

'Kagome, damn it!' cried InuYasha.

Kagome let out an ear-piercing scream as the transformation began to take place.

A/N: How was that for an imaginative chapter, hum? Anyways, I guess since I have seen a lot more InuYasha episodes, I have more of an appreciation for the characters that are in it. Kagome is actually ok. There, I admitted it; Kagome is all right. L.O.L. R&R!


	9. Sashu

A/N: So, I need major inspirations. I am thinking about putting up another InuYasha story. I know, I've already got too many stories on the go, but still! I would just like to remind the reviewers that some constructive criticism would be welcomed warmly! Not quite sure what Kagome's turning into yet, but I'll make that part up as I go along!

InuYasha's Twin

Chapter Nine

'These foolish people are smarter and stronger than I thought,' thought Resenku as he watched Kagome take a mouthful of goo.

'Ah!' screamed Kagome.

Resenku smiled, showing five rows of razor sharp teeth. This was going to be funny.

Sango, InuMaru, Miroku and InuYasha watched Kagome in fascination and horror.

Kagome's clothes fell away, but her body was nearly entirely covered in red scaly armour and her arms were twice their length.

'Kagome?' yelled Miroku nervously.

Sashu looked at the girl in front of her in amazement. 'You ate my food?'

Kagome glared at Sashu. 'As a matter of fact I did. Look at what happened to me because of your-'

'Kagome, don't say it!' yelled Sango.

Too late.

'-stupid, gross, disgusting food!' finished Kagome angrily.

'Don't worry. That's obviously the same Kagome,' smiled Miroku.

'I think her looks may have improved,' smirked InuMaru.

'You think my food is gross? You shall pay!' screeched Sashu as she gulped down another mouthful of goo.

Kagome gasped as she watched Sashu grow more and more hideous.

Sashu now had grown two more arms and a tail with a spiky ball at the end of it. 'You don't like my food!' she wailed.

Kagome gasped as she shrunk back to her normal size. 'I get it now! Every time I say that I dislike her food, she gets worse, but if I say that I love her food, she'll shrink!'

'You don't like my food!' repeated Sashu as she took a swing at Kagome with her tail.

Kagome got the wind knocked out of her as the tail hit her in the side. She flew against a wall.

'Kagome, get up, damn it!' hollered InuYasha.

Kagome stood up and turned around to face Sashu. 'I…I like y…your food,' panted Kagome, trying to get her breath back. 'It's r…really good.'

'You like my food?' asked Sashu. 'How nice.' Sashu lost her two extra arms and tail.

'I love it. I'd eat it any day!' exclaimed Kagome as she got her breath back.

'Oh, dear me. You're too kind. I'm sure it's not that good,' replied Sashu modestly. Her scales disappeared to be replaced by her lunch lady clothes and her arms shrunk back to normal.

'Oh brother,' sighed InuYasha.

'You don't like my food?' asked Sashu as her arms began to grow.

'No, he means that, umm…' said Kagome, searching desperately for an excuse.

'He means 'oh brother this food is great!' ' cried InuMaru, coming to Kagome's rescue.

Resenku was not pleased when the lunch lady shrunk back to normal size and Kagome hit her with an arrow, killing her on the spot.

'Yes!' cried Kagome triumphantly. 'I'm going to stay and watch the next battles with Sango and Kirara!'

'Very well. The next demon is Danukin. Enjoy,' whispered Resenku eerily as Kagome ran to stand beside Sango.

Danukin was pretty much a blob of toxic waste that was as large as the empire state building.

'Take the monk,' ordered Resenku.

The chains fell away from Miroku.

Danukin stared at Miroku, as if daring him to make a move.

Miroku ran by Danukin, making a small dent in his body with his cane.

Danukin laughed a bubbly laugh. 'Phh,' spat Danukin at Miroku.

Miroku dodged the spit and gasped as he saw the hole burned through the ground. Always the quick thinker, Miroku came up with a brilliant plan.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was, like, a page shorter than usual, but I just need some time to think out some of this. Yes I've got Miroku's plan in my head. I'm not that behind! Well, R&R as usual. Criticisms are welcome!


	10. Danukin

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, y'all! I got my inspiration going! It's 11:30 pm right now and I'm wide-awake bored. That's the title of a CD I have. Sorry, this story may not be a great story. I think that Miroku's plan is kind of obvious though. Oh well, I'll get over it! I promise to make this chapter really good and longer than the last chapter, ok? Ok.

InuYasha's Twin

Chapter Ten

InuYasha strained on his chains once again. 'Hopeless,' was the only thought that ran through his head.

InuMaru looked at InuYasha. 'Think we'll get out of here?'

'Yes. Miroku's got a plan as usual. That leaves you and me. We're of the same blood, and I can beat these demons easily,' came InuYasha's not-so-modest reply.

Miroku ran in circles around Danukin, calling insults.

Danukin was blasting spit after spit at Miroku, never managing to hit him.

Eventually, there was only one more spot for Danukin to hit before there was a full circle of holes around him.

'Come on! You haven't hit me once, and you've already tried 32 times!' taunted Miroku.

Danukin spit once more and the circle was complete.

Danukin screamed angrily as he fell through the floor.

Miroku looked up at Resenku. 'Well?'

'I've underestimated you. These next demons will be hard. Really hard,' growled Resenku. He was thoroughly displeased. A wave of his hand replaced the floor.

Miroku walked over to Sango and Kagome, who both gave him high fives.

'Firena!' roared Resenku.

A huge red dragon flew into the room and looked from InuYasha to InuMaru. He motioned to InuYasha.

'About time,' grinned InuYasha. 'This will be fun.'

Firena snorted.

InuYasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and held it in a position ready to fight.

Resenku's eyes widened as he laid his eyes on the Tetsusaiga. He stood up and yelled, 'Stop!'

'What now? The party hasn't even started,' sneered InuYasha.

'Give me the one and only Tetsusaiga and you and your friends may leave. Deal?' offered Resenku.

'What? Hell no!' snorted InuYasha. He raised his Tetsusaiga above his head and leapt towards Firena.

Firena cried out in pain as InuYasha tore his left wing to shreds.

InuYasha looked up at the dragon in amusement. 'What? Did I already hurt you?'

Firena leapt on top of InuYasha and grabbed him with his humongous claw. Squeezing tightly, Firena gave a dragon-ish grin.

InuYasha's Tetsusaiga was squished at his side, useless. InuYasha went to desperate measures because he couldn't breath.

Chomp!

InuYasha leapt to the ground as Firena leapt backwards in pain. InuYasha had bit him hard right between two fingers.

Firena had one torn wing and one sore hand.

InuYasha raced underneath Firena, slicing off his foot in the process. Turning around, InuYasha raced back underneath Firena, slicing off the other foot.

Firena screamed in unbelievingly painful pain. He was now flying with one wing, no feet a torn wing and a sore hand.

What a pitiful sight.

InuYasha laughed scornfully at the sad looking dragon. 'I thought you said that this was going to get harder!'

Resenku remained silent.

InuYasha ran over to InuMaru and managed to cut her loose with his Tetsusaiga. His back was turned to Firena.

Resenku smiled gleefully as his dragon prepared to blow flames on InuYasha.

InuMaru leapt over InuYasha's shoulder and rammed her Tetsusaiga into Firena's skull.

Crack!

InuMaru leapt off of Firena, gripping her Tetsusaiga tightly.

Firena took a step backwards and burst.

Resenku screamed angrily and leapt off of the balcony he was standing on. He flew down and grabbed InuMaru's throat, holding her up to the ceiling.

InuMaru couldn't breathe anymore.

'You ruined my chance of killing InuYasha! You bitch!' screamed Resenku angrily. He began to fly upwards.

InuYasha tried to leap up after Resenku, but the gravity in this battle dome was different. It prevented him from flying!

'I shall kill you, since you seem to matter so much to InuYasha,' snarled Resenku. He had stopped halfway up to the ceiling.

InuMaru began to see stars. She tried to lift her Tetsusaiga, but her body was numb.

'InuMaru!' yelled InuYasha helplessly. 'Resenku, let her go!'

Resenku looked at InuYasha and smiled, even though InuYasha couldn't see underneath Resenku's hood.

'I'm not putting your girlfriend down, InuYasha,' he sneered.

'She's not my girlfriend!'

'H…hel…p,' whispered InuMaru before her eyes closed.

A/N: This was just as long as the normal chapters! No complaints on this one, hehe! Cliffhanger, huh? Well, R&R. I'm looking for about 25 reviews before I post the next chapter. That may sound mean, but I want some more different people reviewing my stories. Hey, I'm ok with the same people reviewing, I've got nothing against that, but I need a variety of people, you know? If you've written a story on fanfiction, you will understand. LOL.


	11. Resenku

A/N: Now you'll know what happens to InuMaru! This chapter is going to be fun. Muhahahaha! Sorry, umm…read on!

InuYasha's Twin

Chapter Eleven

Kirara transformed in Kelala and tried to fly, but even for her, it was too hard. Kelala whimpered anxiously.

Resenku's fingers tightened around InuMaru's throat, and she stopped breathing. 'Muhaha!' Resenku laughed evilly.

Twang!

Resenku swore in pain as Kagome's arrow went right through his wrist, the one that was holding up InuMaru.

InuMaru was unconscious as she fell silently towards the ground.

InuYasha caught InuMaru and turned to Resenku. 'You filthy bastard!'

The battle dome disappeared along with the room it was in. Everyone was outside.

'I have had it up to here with you!' screamed Resnku angrily. He raised his head to the sky and gave a loud hiss.

Kagome gasped as Resenku's cloak fell away and out jumped Resenku in his demon form. He had a snake head and a spider body!

'What makes you think that it's going to be hard to beat you?' demanded InuYasha. He was still holding InuMaru.

'Come my servants! Come aid your master!' hissed Resenku.

Thousands of demons appeared around Resenku.

'Oh shit,' muttered InuYasha.

Miroku began to take the chain off of his hand.

'What are you doing?' demanded Sango. 'You're hurt! The wind tunnel could go right, or it could spit out all the demons you've killed!'

'That's a chance we'll just have to take,' replied Miroku.

Kagome, Sango and InuYasha nodded.

'Wind Tunnel!'

Miroku screamed in pain as thousands and thousands of demons shot out of his wind tunnel.

'Thank you,' hissed Resenku. 'You'll die quickly and painlessly for that.'

Miroku closed his wind tunnel and raised his stick above his head. 'I'd rather die fighting than die like a coward!'

Sango leapt on Kelala, nodded and readied her boomerang.

InuYasha set down InuMaru and pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome set and arrow on her bow. 'Let's do it!'

Resenku grinned, showing his fangs. 'Kill them!'

Millions of demons raced towards InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and the unconscious InuMaru.

With Sango and InuYasha taking out hundreds of demons at a time and Kagome and Miroku helping a little bit, the team fared pretty well.

Every member of the gang was scratched and hurt, including InuMaru.

Kagome fell down in exhaustion, so InuYasha ran over to her and tried to make her get up.

Resenku lunged towards InuYasha's turned back.

InuYasha turned just as Resenku's fangs were poised inches from his face!

Resenku and the demons were frozen in the spot, Resenku's eyes bulging out.

'InuMaru!' shrieked Sango.

InuMaru had shoved her Tetsusaiga deeply into Resenku's throat. InuMaru pulled out her Tetsusaiga and started to slash Resenku to bits!

InuYasha yanked out his Tetsusaiga and started to slash Resenku's face to pieces.

Resenku and his demons burst, spraying everyone with black blood.

InuMaru fell to the ground.

'Oh my god,' muttered Kagome.

Sango fell to the ground, nursing her broken arm and slashed legs.

InuYasha left Kagome and ran over to InuMaru. He knelt down beside her and lifted her into a sitting position. 'Are you ok? Say something!'

'Resenku was the demons' source of power. Kill him and his demons go with him,' smiled InuMaru weakly.

'She's ok!' cheered Miroku. The left side of his face was torn to shreds.

InuYasha had a hole the size of a softball through his arm and a couple scrapes.

Kagome was badly scratched, but she had fared pretty well.

InuYasha blushed. He sounded like he actually cared for InuMaru! 'Why did you do that, you baka. I would've killed Resenku easily!'

InuMaru laughed. 'What a guy,' she said to Kagome and Sango.

Kagome and Sango nodded, laughing at the confused looks on InuYasha and Miroku's faces.

InuMaru was scratched up really badly, but she didn't care. She had saved InuYasha's life twice in one hour!

Sango turned to InuYasha. 'Well?'

'What?' asked InuYasha. 'Are you guys already going to thank me for saving you?'

'I think you owe someone else a thank you,' replied Kagome, catching on to who Sango meant.

'Oh yes. Thank you all for being weak. It's all of you weak people who make me strong!' joked InuYasha.

'Not quite,' sighed Sango.

'InuMaru you idiot!' exclaimed Kagome.

'Oh,' muttered InuYasha. He had known all along who they were talking about, but he didn't want to admit that he would've been dead without InuMaru.

InuMaru grinned. 'I'll accept that as an InuYasha thank you.'

'Well, there's no point in going on any further. We need to heal up our wounds,' said Miroku.

'Let's find a camp,' replied Sango. 'I can walk.'

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Kagome set out for campground, leaving InuYasha and InuMaru behind.

InuYasha looked at InuMaru. 'Umm…'

'So, I guess that we should search for a good camping spot as well,' groaned InuMaru as she sat up.

InuMaru and InuYasha were leaping over the trees, searching for a camping spot.

'Know where I'm headed next?' asked InuMaru.

'Where?' asked InuYasha interestedly.

'To find Sesshoumaru,' replied InuMaru.

InuYasha sighed._ Sesshoumaru hated InuYasha and wanted his Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru would hate InuMaru and want her Tetsusaiga as well. _'I think we'll go with you.'_ Just to be on the safe side._

'Really?' asked InuMaru.

'Yes,' answered InuYasha.

InuYasha and InuMaru landed beside the campfire in the forest. Sango had built it using Kalele's gigantic paws.

Sango, Kagome and Kirara were asleep.

'So,' said Miroku. 'What do you think we should do tomorrow?'

'We're going to see Sesshoumaru,' growled InuYasha.

'Sesshoumaru?' asked Miroku, astounded. 'But he doesn't-'

InuYasha sent Miroku a glare that shut him up.

Miroku, InuMaru and InuYasha went to sleep without another word.

A/N: How was that? I think that I could've done a little bit better, though. TT Oh well! In the next chapter, I'm going to change my font because Times New Roman is so boring! Maybe I'll use Cassia… I'll sleep on it!


	12. Going Soft?

A/N: What's up? This is Cassia font. It's kind of frightening, don't ya think? I like this font better – so I'll use it! You can tell I'm very bored! I just got back from vacation and my brain is fried! Oh well!

InuYasha's Twin

Chapter 12

Waking up, InuMaru noticed that InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome were sitting in a circle, whispering.

'Hey, what's up?' asked InuMaru as she walked over to the group.

Everyone fell silent.

'Were you talking about me?' demanded InuMaru.

Way to be blunt, thought InuYasha.

'No!' answered Kagome and Miroku a little too quickly.

InuMaru rolled her eyes. 'What ever.'

InuYasha sighed.

Sango turned to Miroku. 'So, what were you saying about quicker ways of killing fish demons?'

Kagome asked InuMaru if she wanted to go bathe in a nearby hot spring.

'Ok,' answered InuMaru as she and Kagome walked off.

Miroku and Sango were arguing about whether a fish demon died easier burnt if electrified.

InuYasha stretched and got up.

Kilala ran over to InuYasha, bored of the fish demon argument.

InuYasha ran his hand over Kilala's soft back. 'Ready to go see Sesshoumaru today?'

Kilala's hackles raised at the mention of Sesshoumaru's name.

InuYasha gave a forced laugh. 'I agree.'

Suddenly InuYasha noticed that Sango and Miroku were staring at him in an odd way.

'What?'

'I've never seen you interact with Kilala in such a friendly way before, that's all,' was Sango's reply.

InuYasha looked at Kilala. _How can such a little cat cause such a fuss?_ 'Yeah? What of it?'

'Not that you're going soft or anything, but you barely even noticed Kilala before,' answered Miroku.

'Soft? Soft!' exclaimed InuYasha. 'You've got to be kidding me! What kind of a retarded monk would think that I'm soft?'

'Miroku,' answered Sango innocently. 'He's a retarded monk. He's also perverted, but let's stick to the situation at hand.'

Miroku turned to glare at Sango. 'Gee, thanks a lot.'

'You're welcome, I do what I can.'

'I still say that electricity kills a fish demon faster than burning them,' insisted Miroku.

'No way!'

_There they go again_, thought InuYasha.

Kilala purred and rubbed against InuYasha's legs.

InuYasha reached down to pet her but stopped. _Am I going soft?_

At the hot spring, InuMaru and Kagome were engaged in a conversation about lazy men.

All of a sudden, InuMaru held up her hand to silence Kagome.

Kagome looked at InuMaru strangely.

Out of the bushes stepped Sesshoumaru.

Kagome and InuMaru sank deeper into the water.

'Seeing as you've already smelled me, I may as well come out.' Sesshoumaru kicked InuMaru and Kagome's clothes away from them along with their weapons.

'Sesshoumaru! My brother. Nice to meet you!' cried InuMaru.

Kagome sighed. 'Oh dear.'

'I don't care about you, only your Tetsusaiga. I cannot touch it, so you shall bring it to my castle for me,' growled Sesshoumaru.

'I'll ask InuYasha first. Can you please pass me my clothes?'

'No. Come get them,' smirked Sesshoumaru.

A/N: Ok. I am very rusty! I definitely need to work on my writing. R&R.


	13. Sesshoumaru

A/N: This is the last chapter! Enjoy!

InuYasha's Twin

Chapter 13

'No. Come and get them,' smirked Sesshoumaru.

InuMaru gasped. 'Please brother, pass me my clothes.'

Sesshoumaru sat down on a stump and smirked at InuMaru and Kagome.

'InuYasha!' screamed Kagome.

Sesshoumaru looked amused. 'You think that InuYasha can help you? He can't. InuMaru, join me. Together we can make a great team. You and the Tetsusaiga, me and my strength; we can kill InuYasha!'

InuMaru gasped. 'Why do you want to kill InuYasha? He's your brother for god sakes!'

'He's a hanyou,' replied Sesshoumaru.

'So am I!' snarled InuMaru. 'Why don't you two team up?'

'He doesn't reach my expectations. My patience is wearing. Will you join me?' asked Sesshoumaru. As an afterthought he added, 'You will regret it if you don't.'

'You will regret it unless you give us our clothes, god damn it!' growled InuMaru.

'Sesshoumaru!' roared InuYasha. He had appeared behind Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned to face his brother.

Kagome and InuMaru slipped out of the spring and quickly got dressed.

'Come to save your wench dear brother?'

InuYasha pulled his Tetsusaiga out of its sheath.

Sesshoumaru laughed scornfully.

Just then InuMaru charged at Sesshoumaru, her Tetsusaiga raised.

Sesshoumaru whipped around and grabbed the blade of InuMaru's Tetsusaiga just inches away from his face. Blood poured down his arm as the Tetsusaiga blade pushed deeper into his skin.

'Your sister is a worthy opponent, InuYasha,' smirked Sesshoumaru. 'Much more than I can say for you.'

InuYasha charged at Sesshoumaru and raised his Tetsusaiga. 'It looks like you're the one who is going to die, bastard!'

Sesshoumaru leapt into the air.

Slash!

InuMaru accidently slashed InuYasha's arm.

InuYasha accidently slashed InuMaru's shoulder, breaking it.

'Damn it,' muttered InuMaru as she gripped her shoulder.

InuYasha's cut wasn't severe. He leapt into the air and he and Sesshoumaru began to fight.

Kagome ran over to InuMaru and helped her up.

Sesshourmaru pulled away from InuYasha, howling, "You've missed your only chance to become the ruler of the land, InuMaru!"

InuMaru shot her brother an angry glare. "I'll never join you! You seek to destroy lives and control everyone! I will never live like that!"

Sesshoumaru turned and spoke directly to her. "You'll regret this when I rule the land alone." At that, he bolted away.

The trio turned and silently made their way back to camp.

The next day InuYasha, InuMaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kilala left. InuMaru had decided to stick it out with this new group of friends for a while, stating that InuYasha might need someone to save his life again.

They were headed to the nearest town, for Miroku needed to get his wind tunnel checked out, Kagome insisted on getting InuMaru to a doctor (InuMaru bluntly refused to see a doctor), Sango wanted to have a quiet place to think andKilala wanted to sleep. InuYasha was just glad that his twin sister had decided to go with the group.

The End

A/N: R&R. The end! Kind of abrupt, but I had kind of completed the whole plot I had thought up in my head a couple chapters ago. I think it turned out decently, though.

Sincerely,

LostxAndxFading


End file.
